Wimpy
by Koos
Summary: Faith gets an unexpected visit. Set after the Zeppo but before Bad Girls.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the genius Whedon and ME  
  
Time frame: after The Zeppo, evening and before bad girls.  
  
Special thanks for Beta Keith and for the discussion of ideas for this fic. You can read his great fics under the Penname KColl2003  
  
Summary: Faith got an unexpected visit  
  
*****  
  
Faith's motel room  
  
Faith was lying on her bed, idly watching TV when heard a knock at her door. #Who the hell could that be?# She rolled off her bed. #Buffy?# She stand up her feet and went to answer it. #Nah.# She opened the door and looked outside.  
  
Nobody.  
  
#What the fuck!?# She stepped outside her room to look for the stranger as she knocks her foot to something.  
  
She looked down and saw a basket. Her eyes widened. A warm feeling suddenly ran along her spine as she saw what was inside of it: a little black labradour puppy, curled up asleep with a plaid blanket. After a moment of sheer warmth and fuzzy feelings she quickly looked around again and ran down the stairs to outside. She looked up both sides of the road, but saw nobody and went up to her room again. Not wanting to wake up the little puppy she gently picked up the basket and went inside.  
  
She carefully checked out the rest of the basket. There was a box beside the puppy, with food in a little plasic bag and a letter. She frowned when she read what was written.  
  
/ Dear resident,  
  
I'm sorry for the inconvience. I can't take care of the puppy and I hope you or someone you know who can be a home to her.  
  
Thank you very much. /  
  
She stared at the letter and then back to the puppy again. Her thoughts were devided between her feelings from the past when she had begged her mother for a doggy and that of responsibility. Her life was crappy and she knew it. A puppy would deserve better. But the heartbreaking feelings of wanting to love and beloved was overwhelming. Her tough decision was made for her when the little dog opened her eyes and the sweet deep dark eyes bored into her own, straigth into her soul.  
  
She smiled brilliantly and her eyes gratefully returned the warmth, while her heart did little flip-flops. After a few moments her conscious restored and she tore her gaze away. #Fuck! I can't take care of her . . .#  
  
She started to walk around her room thinking, until the puppy made soft little noises which stole her heart again. She bent down and petted the black sweetness. Her eyes wettened as she gently caressed the pup with her hands and slowly a little tear rolled down her cheek. She ripped open the plastic bag and offered it some food from her hand. It sniffed carefully and than gratefully ate all the food from her hand, before it whimpered for more.  
  
After she had taken care for the pup, she jumped up and made a little dance of joy. Then she picked up the box, opened it and saw its contents. It was a care kit, with a note of how to take care of the puppy and a little booklet about responsibilities. She quickly scanned the contents and her happy face turned quickly in a worried and most of all a very depressed one. #Damn! I can't do this.#  
  
She looked at it again, maybe there was a way out. The first line said it all: /You and the puppy are home. This is when the responsibility hits new parents./  
  
She wanted to scream out of injustice as she quickly took the basket and walked out of her motel room straigth into a person standing at the other side. She stopped as she saw him knocked down to the ground by her force and looked down at him. #Xander?#  
  
"Uh, hi," he said nervously.  
  
She stared into his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I, uh, I was in the neighborhood and I thought to see how you were doin'."  
  
"What do you want?" she growled. "I-I . . ." he stumbled and stopped as he noticed the basket.  
  
She saw him looking at her puppy and took a protective stance. She saw his questioning look and flipping his eyes between her face and the puppy. "It's not mine," she stated, "Someone laid it at my doorstep."  
  
Xander stared for a moment and his face turned into one of recognition. "Oh . . ."  
  
She saw him slowly standing up, not letting her out of side while she nodded.  
  
"You gonna keep it?" he asked curiously.  
  
She glanced at the brown eyed guy with a hint of disgust. #Buffy's geek boy . . .# Her eyes quickly trailed his features before she answered. "Yes." #You can ran to your little miss perfect and tell her that *I* have at least someone responsible for!#  
  
He squinted his eyes into her motel room and than back to her. "Here?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes narrowed a bit. "What's wrong with that?" she asked angry. #Since when do you care?#  
  
"You can't have a dog in that place, Faith," he simply said, ignoring her intimidation.  
  
"And _I_ can!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, that's up to you, Faith. But having a dog is irresponsible."  
  
She pointed a finger in his chest, furious. "So you worry about my little dog, while I can rot inside here!"  
  
Xander didn't back away. "You can't take care of yourself?"  
  
"Hell, I can!" she snorted.  
  
Xander sighed a bit. "Then why are you living in here?"  
  
Xander's relaxing composure didn't have any effect on her. "Where else can I live!?"  
  
"I don't know. Why not with Buffy? Haven't you ask . . ."  
  
Faith's eyes openened at the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "What !?"  
  
Xander almost backed away from her by the increased fury in her tone. "Uh . . ."  
  
"That bitch doesn't care a damn thing about me!" she yelled not listening to Xander's little protest. "She fucking pushed me out of her house and from her precious mom the very first day I arrived here." She calmed what when she saw the puppy looking terrified from its basket at her.  
  
Xander blinked and paled a bit. "Faith, . . . I-I," he sympethatically tried.  
  
She walked back into her room, but before she could close the door Xander quickly put his foot in between. "Faith, you are not going to take care of the puppy alone."  
  
She didn't raise her voice as she was afraid to scare her little dog even more. "I fucking will. I am gonna take care of her," she exclaimed as she pointed to the basket.  
  
She walked back into her room, but before she could close the door Xander quickly put his foot in between. "Faith, you are not going to take care of the puppy alone," he said seriously.  
  
She didn't raise her voice as she was afraid to scare her little dog even more. "I fucking will. I am gonna take care of her."  
  
Xander stared her in her eyes, ice-cold. "If you keep her here than I'm gonna kill you." The sudden cold in his voice and look made the tough girl actually shiver. He calmed himself. "Faith, I mean it. You can't keep a puppy here, 'cause Buffy didn't accept you . . . And you know it."  
  
Especially the last four words rang to her mind. "Fuck it, Xander. I have no place to go and I won't give my doggy up."  
  
"Why not with Giles?"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
She lowered her voice in a mocking one as she narrowed her eyes. "Nice Watcher for his lack of interest in me," she snarled, "Not even once he asked me how I lived or what my past was like."  
  
"Hey," Xander defended, "He might be a stuffy old brit, but he isn't bad. He means it well and was even willing to offer his life for B . . ." He stuck in the her name as he realized his mistake when she saw her eyes narrow. "Faith, I-I . . ."  
  
But Faith was really pissed when he made her point himself for the way Giles favoured Buffy and had ignored her. She pushed him out, "Out!" she snapped furiously.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. I just . . ." He suddenly found himself lying on the ground while Faith had a quick glance at him. She narrowed her eyes again. "Ah, now I get it . . ." she hissed, "You wanna offer yourself for this noble mission, don't you? So that you can show your parents and geek friends your latest conquest."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "Faith, no . . ." he tried as she slammed the door shut. 


	2. Part 2

Authors Notes: Thanks for your great reviews. Keep it up! :) Hello, Darklight, Cordy is great idea. I thought about it, but she hasn't got a good place to stay for Faith. Her parents aren't exactly the welcoming party. Somebody else is the real source of help.  
  
*****  
  
Faith took care of the puppy for a few more hours. She played with her. First stubbornly and mad, proving herself how well she could take care of the pup, but it changed quickly into the joy and love from a little kid. When time passed she realized more and more again that this wasn't meant to be. Not for her. No matter how much it meant to her. The sun was almost rising as she pulled herself into her leather jacket and gently laid the sleeping black cuddleness in her basket. The dark Slayer looked for one long time at the cute little doggy and sighed as she bit at her lowerlip. she thought to herself and opened the door.  
  
She stepped out and not onto the floor as she lifted herself up in the air when she stepped on something soft. She looked down and recognized Xander lying on the ground. He groaned, turned around and looked into her stunned gaze. she thought. "What are ya still doin' here?" she asked as she allowed him to stand up.  
  
"I was waiting," he simply answered, cool and calm.  
  
"Waiting? For what?"  
  
"'Till you got out, of course."  
  
Faith blinked. This was the first time she actually had seen a guy waiting whole night long for her to get out of her room when she had the door shut in his face. Especially when she had done it already before with him only a few nights ago. She quickly restored her composure. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"If you think you gonna get away with this than you're wrong."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The dog, of course."  
  
She looked into the basket and than back and Xander resolved face.  
  
She shook her head in unbelief. "You're so messed up, I simply can't believe it."  
  
"Then don't. I don't care. But I will follow you where ever you go, until I know for sure that that puppy is in good hands."  
  
She had to chuckle a bit. "You must be kidding me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, than go ahead and stalk me. But I am not giving this puppy up." She pushed him aside and walked away.  
  
Xander quickly followed her and grabbed her by her shoulder. "Faith . . ." She grabbed his hand and shove him away. "Faith, I know you wanna take care of it. And if I knew how I could help you . . ." he shouted. She turned around and stared at him. "Not my basement, Faith," he tried as convincingly as possible.  
  
"Oh, where then?"  
  
"I don't know. But at least let me help you to find something."  
  
Faith sighed as she realized that he wouldn't give this so quickly. "Okay, *suppose* you have helped me," she said calm., before she snapped. "Would you then get the fuck *out* of my life!?"  
  
The door next to Faith's room opened and a big man stepped out, furious. He walked toward Xander with his fist balled. "Hey, calm down. I'm sorry for the noise. We gonna go . . ." he said with an apologizing tone as he barely was able to dodge the swing of the man arm directed at his face.  
  
"I will make sure of that, stalking asshole," he growled as he moved his arm for another swing.  
  
Faith pushed the guy to the ground and took Xander by his arm, almost ripping it off. "Time to prove yourself, buddy."  
  
Before the man could follow, they were gone.  
  
*****  
  
They jumped in Xander's Chevrolet and took off.  
  
"Where are we going," Faith asked.  
  
"Uncle Roary . . . he letted me rent this baby 'till he's mobile again."  
  
"Mobile?"  
  
"Stacked up the DUIs"  
  
Faith frowned. "He has a place?"  
  
"Not really. But I am sure he knows a way to help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know? It's the only person I know who might help us."  
  
Faith looked at his face and thought about the words.   
  
She chuckled inwardly Then she frowend a little.   
  
"Why not Red?"  
  
"Willow? No, her parents won't allow it. Besides, its not that you or Willow are exactly friends."  
  
She stared in front of her and slashed a sly smile. "No, that's right."  
  
Xander turned his face to her. "Look, I know you are not very fond of . . ." He paused.  
  
She faced him again, quickly. "What? Who?"  
  
"Giles."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"He is pretty nice. I'm sure he will gladly take you at his home and . . ."  
  
"I don't care, Xander."  
  
Xander sighed. "Alright . . ."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Xander waited for a while before he broke the silence again. "Joyce?"  
  
Faith gave him a look that would make the Ripper run away.  
  
"Just joking," he defended himself, holding up a hand.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Joyce is a nice woman, you know that."  
  
Faith stared at him and nodded. "She is the best." She moved her gaze to the road in front of her again. " And miss 'I wanna have everything' can't appreciate that even a little bit."  
  
"I'm sure Joyce would wanna help . . . She is better than uncle . . ."  
  
"Joyce would wanna help?" Faith quickly interrupted. "You believe that? You know what B is gonna say about that?"  
  
"Faith, if you think I am that naive, than you are wrong. Of course she is gonna be angry. But Buffy can't say everything to her mom. And when she knows how you live then . . ."  
  
"I am NOT going!"  
  
"Faith, this is your puppy, remember? See that little doggy there? She needs a home, a good home. Not a 'I hope my uncle Roary has a place' kind of home."  
  
Faith turned her head unconsciously around. A pair of little puppy-eyes scanned her features - showing her the same desperation, the same fear she once felt, but most of all the same hope she still had - were enough to convince her. Those feelings she had almost given up, even though that fire still smoldered deep inside of her heart. She surpressed it, with the power of her will, to let it flame again as she had felt the devastating hurt of extinguishing it in one smash too many times now. But this was for her and not for her little friend as she hadn't experienced the same pain yet. She sighed as she ripped herself out of the unwanted thoughts. "Okay, Joyce." 


	3. Part 3 For Faith

**Part 3 For Faith**

It was still very early in the morning when they arrived. But Joyce was already up as Xander knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to wake up Buffy.

"She is a morning person," Xander explained.

"Hello, Xander . . . Faith," she welcomed the two with surprise, but her tone gentle as usual.

"Hello, Miss Summers. Uh, I and Faith . . ."

Faith pushed the basket with the puppy in it in front of Joyce's eyes. Joyce stared at it. "Awwh, what a sweety . . . How, uh, how . . .did you find it somewhere?"

"Someone took the wrong door to deliver her child," Faith said.

"Someone brought this sweety to you?"

Faith nodded. "With a letter to take care of her."

"Come in," Joyce welcomed her, "Let's talk about this in the living room."

The two explained the whole situation to Joyce and Faith was forced by Xander to tell her about the crappy motel-room. They easily convinced the mother that the dark Slayer really wanted to keep the puppy. Before she knew it he stood up and walked away. "I have to go, Faith."

"Hey! You said you wanna make . . ."

"I am sure now and I really have to be back before my parents wake up."

"It's alright, Faith," Joyce interjected. "He is right, you are going to stay here. Don't worry about Buffy."

Faith turned her glare to the wonderful mother smile and reluctantly nodded.

When Xander was gone, Joyce's face looked motherly at the Boston girl. "Do you like pancakes?"

Faith looked a bit uncomfortable about this whole situation, especially when she heard someone on the stairs. "Thanks. But, I'm gonna pick up my stuff . . ."Buffy's room

"Buffy, please, she needs a better place."

The blond stared at he brunette. "I didn't know you were so interested in her?"

Xander smiled shyly. "We have a connection."

"Connection? You have the least contact with her-" Buffy looked away for a moment as the realization seemed to hit her. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Xander, but, um, I-I"

Xander held his hand up. "I-it was more than that. I can relate to her. Understand her, to, uhm, well," he stopped while Buffy seemed to be stucked into her own nervousness. "I think I feel more for her."

Buffy blinked and looked at him for a few moments. She knew it was wrong but his words felt like betrayel. She was suppose to be his Slayer and his Slayer alone. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Xander," she said extra gentle. "She doesn't take the guys that she has a... 'connection' with very seriously. And they're, they're kind of a big joke to her. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no! She was alone. I was alone. Hence connection."

"That's what I meant."

"No, you don't understand. Alone in she has no family and I, well, I have a family if they aren't drunk. And she felt out of the loop. I can relate to that."

"Xander, it was for you own protection."

"I know. But, she doesn't know why she was left out."

Buffy sighed. "Okay, she's welcome."

Faith had heard everything from outside the house. She waited until Xander had left the house and followed him into the library and listened carefully to every word.Highschool Library

"Xander, what do you want me to tell her?" she heard Giles say in his usual sympethatic tone.

"Tell her that you're sorry that she felt left out of the loop. That she's one of the team."

"I will." The Brit pinched the bridge of his glasses and gave Xander a half smile. "The Council has cut off all connection with us. I don't have the means to arrange a place for her and the necessary money for a living. She needs to seek contact with the Council on her own."

Xander frowned. "I don't think she will trust them after what happened with Gwendolyn Post and the sacrymentium thing. The Council are a bunch of barberians."

"Right. I'll see what I can do. I need time. We have the Mayor to worry about too."

"As long as the Mayor or whatever else comes up don't take away your attention to her again," Xander pressed, with a slight accussing tone. "She needs it."

"I'll do what I can, Xander," Giles reacted slightly irritated.

Faith shook her head. Xander seemed to be really sincere. The little dog barked softly and snapping her out of her thoughts. Faith looked at her. "Hey, I am still there . . .Wimpy."

The puppy barked again as she petted her.

"Yeah, you are Wimpy," she said calm.

"Hey," a female voice said.

Faith turned to the voice. "C."

Cordelia saw the small pup and stared at her. "I don't picture you with a puppy, Faith."

Faith's eyes trailed the cheerleader as she stood up with puppy in her arms. "Need someone to love . . . and men, they can be. . ."

". . . Assholes," Cordelia finished for her.

". . . Surprising," Faith corrected before walking away, leaving Cordelia staring at her.


	4. Puppy's Love

**Wimpy**

Author: Koos van Winden

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the genius Whedon  
and his ME  
Rating: PG 15 for Faith talk  
Time frame: after The Zeppo, evening and before bad girls.  
Special thanks for doing the Beta work, Keith  
Summary: Faith got an unexpected visit

**Part 4 Puppy Love**

**Faith's room**

The puppy felt her emotions perfectly as Faith picked her stuff  
together. The dark Slayer's feelings were mostly sadness or anger.  
But every time her boss had her attention directed at her, she felt  
warmth and love.

Wimpy saw her boss crouched down beside her and felt how she ruffled  
her fur and layed a gentle kiss directly on top of her soft head. She  
felt her hand slid over her head with care, but a little trembling.

"We will visit the pet store. Will get you an ownership tag and some  
toys and . . ." she whispered, a little nervous. ". . . I will  
protect you from the big bad world . . ."

The puppy felt her generousity and thanked her by first sniffing her  
hand and then gently licking it. She felt her boss instantly relax.

"Aaaw, what sweet," in addition with another ruffle was the reply.

Faith came back from her room and walked with the puppy in her basket  
and a backpack of her stuff towards the Summers' residence as she  
passed April Fools. Absently she just glared into the dress shop as  
she saw Cordelia with a dress talking to a costumer.

Faith walked further. Damn, those rich bitches can have  
everything . . . Customer?>

She quickly stepped back and looked again. Damn, what is this ?>  
Her surprise changed into a wicked grin and she moved into the shop.  
Instead of confronting the employee directly she just started to  
browse like a potential buyer.

She heard the owner ask Cordelia to come over and help her, as the  
other girl approached she turned and smiled. Cordy's eyes  
widened. "Faith! What are you doing here!"

Faith smiled slightly. "Oh, hello. I think . . . Yes, you could help  
here, I just can't make up my mind. See this dress and that black one  
over there. What would fit me more?"

"Faith, you can't pay that."

Faith looked at the label. "Oh, no prob, really."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right!"

Mrs. Finkel watched the two and her eyes scowled at the brunette.  
Cordelia sighed and stared Faith's figure and her looks with fake  
interest. "Black," she said curtly.

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

Faith showed her the blue she was holding next to her body and  
smiled. "I think this one is so nice on me, don't you agree?" she  
asked in a girlish tone with hints of decadency.

"Whatever."

"Pardon?"

She nodded quickly as she saw the shop's owner staring at her.

"Huh?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes to the blue dress. "It's a beautiful dress  
and fits perfectly with your waist. The black dress suits better with  
your form and your dark image," she gently explained. Faith grinned  
a bit and then her eyes trailed to the same beautiful dress Cordelia  
was admiring to when she entered the shop.

She obeserved the dress for a moment while at the same time  
Cordelia's reaction. Oh, this is getting funny.>

"Can I see that dress, miss?" Faith asked interested.

Cordelia stepped in between. "It's not for sale."

"Oh? What a shame. It looks really nice, I think I might wanna buy  
it."

"Didn't you hear me?" Cordelia mildly growled.

"Why not?" Faith pouted a bit childish as she petted her pup."

Cordelia scowled. "Because I am trying to buy that dress, bitch."

"Look what you did?" Faith reacted upset, "You scared little Wimpy."  
She sighed and smiled. "Oh, well, I don't need your lousy prom  
dress." Cordelia's mouth dropped as Faith continued with high air in  
her tone while she walked towards the door. "My boyfriend deserves  
better."

Cordelia stared with wide eyes at the door until after Faith had  
left. She briefly looked at the dress and then turned to the counter,  
looking directly into the angry eyes of Mrs Finkle. "Miss Chase, you  
are fired."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Your behaviour cost me a costumer again . . . a wealthy one. I can't  
tolerate it anymore. You are fired."

"But, that unfair . . . She . . ."

"You can keep your pitiful excuses with you. I live from this shop  
and I don't have to deal with teenage girls who think they can own  
the world. You are out."

Cordelia rushed out of the shop and ran after the Dark Slayer.


	5. A world full of change

**Part 5 A world full of change**

Faith looked uninterested at Cordelia. The brunette was standing  
straight, with her hands on her hips, looking like an angry  
schoolteacher. "Well thank you very much. Now I have no money for a  
dress or for rent."

Faith thrusted out her lips, giving the brunette a mock sullen  
expression. "Oh, how sad."

"For food . . ."

Faith swallowed a bit. "Look, it was just a game, okay. If you hadn't  
taken it so damn serious than nothing would have happened."

"I lose everything, 'cause you wanted to play a game?" Cordelia  
responded, rediculous.

Faith threw one arm wide. "Like I said. If you would have relaxed  
more, nothing would have happened."

Cordelia spoke, her tone accusing. "I need to relax more?"

"Yeah, you do. Don't take life so serious," Faith responded sagely.

Cordelia laughed ironically. "Plan my life as a loser? Sorry, been  
there and done that with Xander."

Faith's eyes narrowed. "You have no idea how lucky you were having a  
nice guy like him."

Cordelia stared at her for a moment and her eyes widened. "Oh. This  
is why you were such a bitch to me. You love Xander. What did he  
promise you? His eternal love?"

"I've fucked my share of guys. Want, take, have and be done with it.  
Xander's not like that. He wants more."

Cordelia snorted. "Until he reaches Willow's lips." She smiled at  
Faith. "I may have lost everything, but I think I'm the one who's  
better off." She turned around and walked away, leaving a doubtful  
Faith alone. The Dark Slayer looked at Wimpy. Cordelia was wrong. She  
had to be.

An alley near a packing warehouse

Buffy and Faith walked around a corner. Faith had a compound hunting  
bow with her, and got an arrow ready. "I'm dying to test out the  
longbow. I think it might be my new thing."

"I can't believe you went back for that stuff."

"Hey, how do you feel about getting some ribs? You know, after we're  
done?" Buffy didn't react. "You're quiet."

Buffy turned to her fellow Slayer. "I talked to Xander this morning.  
I-I don't know how to say this-"

Faith chuckled half. "He seemed to like me."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah."

Faith stopped and stared the Slayer. "You think I'm wrong for him,  
don't ya?"

"No! No," Buffy immediately reacted. "It's not that. Not at all." She  
paused a beat. "It's- I'm sorry."

'''Cuse me?"

"I'm sorry I haven't include you in my life, in my gang. That I was  
so selfish with you."

Faith smiled widely. "He said that, didn't he?"

"Not so much in words. I came to the conclusion myself."

"Apology accepted." The two walked further. "You think he loves me?"  
Faith suddenly asked, her tone sincere.

"I think he loves you. And if it's true than-"

Buffy was interrupted as a vampire roared and attacked Buffy. She  
sidestepped, grabbed and shoved him into the back of a truck. He came  
at her again and did a front snap kick at Buffy, which she blocked.  
She returned with a roundhouse kick to his gut, knocking him to the  
pavement. She jumped on him, and they began to struggle. Another  
vampire joined in as Faith struggled with her bow, but they are in  
too close of quarters for her to use it against him.

"Screw it!"

She dropped the bow, but held on to the arrow. She ducked a  
roundhouse kick from the demon, and the momentum of the kick without  
a hit made him keep spinning before he landed. Faith does a side-kick  
to his side and he staggered into the side of a truck. Faith came at  
him with her arrow and plunged it home as he turned around to attack  
again. He burst into ashes.

Buffy got up holding her stake, having just dusted hers as well.

"I think we've got more comin'!"

They quickly ran in the direction of the packing warehouse.

"We're never gonna make it to the warehouse."

"If they keep coming one at a time, we got a shot," Faith  
responded. "Now back to Xander."

Buffy grinned. "He'll do anything for you."

"Who wouldn't?"

Buffy laughed for a moment, but responded very serious. "I have seen  
the way he cares. It's true and sincere, Faith."

Suddenly another Eliminatus landed in front of them and thrust at  
Faith with his short sword. She reacted instantly, catching his arm  
and shoving him into a crate, then pulling him off and swinging him  
backward onto a pile of several chords of wood. Buffy stepped right  
in and staked him. He crumbled to ash. The two Slayers continue along  
the alley at a brisk pace.

At the end of the building an arm reaches out and grabbed Buffy by  
the shoulder.

Instantly the blond Slayer grabbed the man and threw him against a  
dumpster. Faith jumped right in and accidentally kicked Buffy's head  
against the wall - knocking her temporarily out. He slumped down to  
the ground, hurt by the impact against the heavy steel container

"Faith, no!" a male voice yelled from a far distant.

Faith swung down with her stake and plunged it into the vampire's's  
heart, then pulled it out. Her eyes widened as instead of exploding  
into dust, the vampire grabbed his chest in pain and surprise. Blood  
poured out freely, pumped out by his now punctured, beating heart.  
Faith backed away as Xander quickly got down beside him to try to  
help him. The man pulled his hands away and looked down at them  
covered in his own blood, shaking hard as he went into shock.

"Don't move," Xander said gently.

"I didn't... I didn't know. I didn't know," Faith repeated shocked.

"We need to call 911," Xander responded as calm as he could.

Faith is paralyzed with fear. The victim shook even harder as the  
blood loss increases. He looks up at Buffy. "Don't move, i-it's  
okay. I need something to stop the-"

The man's eyes widened with the fear of death as blood begins to  
trickle from the corner of his mouth. He tried to say something, but  
can't get the words out. Xander could only watch in despair, unable  
to help as he witnessed the man's life drain away. His eyes remain  
wide open, staring up into nothing.

Faith began to panic. "We gotta go!"

She grabbed Buffy and pulled her up. The blond Slayer looked  
confused. "What happened?"

"Come on, we gotta go!"Faith repeated.

"What happened?"

"Xander killed that man."

Xander blinked and looked at Faith. "What?"

"You killed him."

Buffy switched gazes between the two, noticing how Xander was covered  
in blood and Faith was clean.

"Come on," Faith said as she smoothly climbed up on some crated and  
jumped over a wall. Buffy followed her. Xander decided to continue  
down the alley instead as he lacked Slayer's skills - losing sight of  
the two Slayers.

Buffy ran into Angel as Faith took another direction.

Faith's bathroom

Faith was scrubbing at her shirt in the sink when she heared a knock  
on the door and looked up.

"Faith, it's me," Buffy said.

Faith left the shirt in the sink and went to answer it.

Buffy broke a long moment of silence. "Hey."

"Hey."

She walked back to the bathroom and continued scrubbing the shirt.  
Buffy came in, closed the door and followed Faith to the bathroom.

"So, I, uh," Buffy tried as she saw Faith scrubbing. "How are ya  
doin'?"

"I'm alright. You know me."

"Faith, we need to talk about what we're gonna do."

Faith looked at Buffy. "There's nothing to talk about. It was an  
accident."

"Xander needs our support."

"Wrong. I don't need to help him," Faith responded ruthlessly. She  
washed away the traces of blood in the sink as she pulled the  
plug. "I have helped him enough." She walked into the room and pulled  
open a drawer on which to hang the shirt to dry.

"Yeah? Who's wrong now? Eventually, they're gonna find a body. They  
find out that you got rid of the evidence for Xander." Buffy  
swallowed. "He blames you."

Faith narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blond. "You believe him?"

"No. He's confused and scared. He killed a man. We need to talk to  
him."

"We don't."

"You don't get it. He killed. That changes a man."

"No, you don't get it. I don't care!"

"Faith, you feel for him. Of course you care."

Faith stared at her puppy. She couldn't lose her. Wimpy needed her.  
Tears run down Faith's face. Her hands trembled. Fear was all over  
face. "I-I . . . He dumps me and he dumps this on me." Buffy wrapped  
her arm around Faith as the young woman sobbed on her chest. "He  
dumped me. I trusted him."


	6. Want, Take and Have

**Part 6 Want, Take, Have**

**A hour later that night  
The Harris Residence**

Tony Harris stared at his son as he was holding a glass cognac, quite  
drunk. "Thanks to my careless wife, Jessica, you were been born. And  
you know what I would do without you?" Xander didn't react. "I  
probably wouldn't need to drink so much to forget about the kid I  
should have deserved."

"Dad-" Xander tried as he bowed his head down, not able to look at  
his father.

"My good ol' brother Rory was so kind to give you some love in the  
form of a puppy and you can't have the decency to take care of it  
yourself? Nah, goes out to score the first hooker with it and got you  
framed in a murder."

"It wasn't like that and Faith isn't a hooker."

"Son, you're a loser. You are a disgrace to the family. Always have.  
I've had enough of it. I don't want to see you anymore. You're out."

Xander couldn't believe what he heard. "I- You don't mean that.  
You're drunk-"

"Out!"

**Night  
Summers's residence**

"Well, maybe we should all talk to Xander," Buffy proposed as she,  
Willow, Faith and Giles sat among the tables,

"No, Xander is too defensive for a confrontation like that. He'll  
respond better to a one-on-one approach."

"I-I think I should talk to him," Willow said as she stared sadly off  
into space.

Giles and Buffy both looked at Willow, concerned. Faith could feel  
the tension in the air. Faith knew what Xander meant for the red-  
head. "Willow, I-"

"It's okay, Faith," Willow tried to convince the Slayer. "I'm okay."

Faith knew she needed the redhead's support. She had no choice. "I'm  
sorry. I truly am. I used him." Willow didn't react. "But, you have  
to know that I truly cared for him. I thought he was sincere."

After a awkward silence Buffy spoke. "I know that you want to talk to  
him, Will, but, um, I-I, he's pretty much in denial land right now.  
You know how black and white the world is to him." Buffy stared for a  
moment in front of her. "You know what he thinks of killers." Faith  
frowned at those words. "They all need to die. He betrayed your trust  
and lied to me."

"Angel," Willow murmered, summing up their thoughts in one word.  
Faith knew what he thought about the vampire. The first thing she and  
Xander wanted to do when they had heard that he had returned was to  
murder him. Action to a reaction. She looked away as she thought she  
saw something in the shadows. Xander?

"I'll talk to him," the blonde said. "I owe him that much."

Xander peeked through the curtains from outside Cordelia's apartment.  
He had followed Faith. He moved his head a bit and saw them play with  
the puppy. He sighed. He could understand Faith's position. He saw  
how much she needed to take care of the puppy. He wanted to confront  
her, but couldn't do it. He wanted to help her, but she too scared.  
She was much more scared than he had realized. There was only thing  
for him to do. His USA trip came earlier than he had planned.

Faith stared at the brunette as Wimpy was sleeping. "I'm sorry about  
your job, C. I just -"

"You were misguided," Cordelia interrupted. "I made the same mistake.  
God. I can't believe he framed you for murder." Faith didn't  
react. "You know what? Let's find a job tomorrow, together."

Faith snorted. "Work? That sucks."

"Not much choice," Cordelia reacted.

Faith chuckled and the two were silent for a moment. "Friends?" she  
suddenly asked.

Cordelia paused a moment and seemed to be reluctant. "Friends," she  
confirmed.

"You and I can kick demons' asses and have fun."

"We need to work on your dress taste first."

Faith smiled. This went well. "Saw a job opening at Uncle Ben's  
motorshop. Interested?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Joe's tattoo paradise?"

At the docks in front of an old, rusty cargo ship

Buffy stumbled backwards. Trick advanced and swung again, this time  
snapping her head back with a powerful uppercut, making her fall onto  
another pile of crates. His lackeys were dead, but that was no issue  
for the powerful vampire as Trick picked Buffy up and slammed her  
against the huge crates. She started to come out of her daze. "Oh,  
God," she said as she tried to get loose from his grip.

"I hear once you've tasted a Slayer, you never wanna go back," Trick  
teased.

He opened his fang-filled mouth wide and moved in for the bite. Buffy  
struggled to keep him away, but couldn't. Suddenly Mr. Trick stopped  
and looked up in wide-eyed shock.

"Oh, no," Trick said. "No, this is no good at all."

He began to fall and explodes into ashes as saviour revealed  
himself. "Xander?" Buffy massaged her neck in relief. "Xander, we  
need to talk."

"What is there to say?" he asked. "You have already made up your  
mind."

"I haven't."

"You have. I heard you talk to Faith. You're the law. Faith as a  
Slayer could never make a mistake."

"We were made for this job, Xander."

"And you could never have seen it wrong, cuz you're miss little  
perfect."

"I'm not. I saw what I saw. I want to help you, Xan."

"Then believe me."

"Let me help you. I'm your friend." Xander snorted. "You're in  
denial," Buffy pressed. "I know how it feels. Everytime Angelus  
killed someone I was in denial too. But I felt the guilt."

"And the darkness, violence, fear," Xander added. "It turns you on."

"That's not true."

"Oh, c'mon. It was good, wasn't it? The sex? The danger? A part of  
you even dug him when he went psycho."

"You're jealous."

Xander snorted. "Of a corpse?" he asked if she had lost it.

"Yes, I am the Slayer," Buffy reacted irritated. "That makes me the  
boss. The law. I pushed Angel to Hell even when I knew he had a soul.  
I make the hard decisions here. I have too, but only when there are  
no other alternatives. You on the other hand were never capable in  
the fight. You don't research. We constantly need to save you. I  
accepted you as a Scoobie, because I thought you were my friend."

Xander stepped closer, going face to face with the Slayer. "You think  
I'm a killer. You want to know if I lied to you so I could get rid of  
the competition, don't you? You wanna know the truth," he stated  
without the question mark. "Let me tell you the truth." He bowed a  
little so that he could stare in her eyes. "I didn't do it for the  
competition. Not for revenge or jealousy. I did it, because I liked  
it." He let his thumb slid of her cheek in slow gentle moves. She  
shivered. "It made me laugh."

Buffy stared at him for a few moments longer, feeling drawn to him in  
a way she couldn't comprehend, before pushed him away. He started to  
laugh that brought chills along her spine. "You're insane." She ran  
away, still hearing his laughter in the night.

**Mayor's office**

He pulled on his overcoat, getting ready to leave for the night. He  
looked down at his desk and adjusted the angle of the penholder, gave  
a satisfied nod, picked up his briefcase and head for the door. When  
he opened it he was surprised to see Xander standing there. "Can I  
come in?" he asked as he stepped brazenly through the doorway.

"Feel at home."

"You sent a deadguy to kill Buffy," Xander said to the point.

The Mayor shrugged. "That's right, I did."

"He's dust."

"Thought so. You're Buffy's boy, right?"

Xander nodded. "I guess that means you have a job opening."

"That's a change."

"Like a dark mind meld," he confirmed without a smile. "Time of the  
awakening."

The Mayor closed the door and turned around. "Take a seat."


End file.
